


Your words cut deep

by maddiemotionless15



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scars never heal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your words cut deep

Pain, that's all I feel, it surrounds me. I hate it. It consumes me, my very being. I can't get away from it. It follows me every where I go, lurks in every corner and hides in the shadows. Most would think that just because I'm famous my life is perfect but In reality it is far from it. It's hard you know, having people look up to you and idolise you because you have to be perfect. Perfect is something I'm not. They hold everything and anything against you and if you slip up that's it. They claim to be fans and they claim to truly care about me but In reality they are vultures; picking on the weak and dying. I can't seem to do anything anymore without being judged, I have always told myself to be true and to let the fans see me as me and not just the lead singer of Mejibray but they don't seem to see anything but that. They comment on my weight, saying things such as anorexic or eat more but I can't help my body. They see scars but they don't care, the only thing that they care about is gossip. Not once do they stop to think about if it is true or not, not once do they stop to think about how it would affect me. Not once. My depression doesn't help either, because of it I'm constantly paranoid. Wondering why they say such things. I am strong, I know that but even the strongest people get pushed down at least once in their lives but I am way past that point. I am broken.

Pain, that's all I feel, it surrounds me. I love it.


End file.
